Blush
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: She didn't usually blush, he just managed to get her in a lot of awkward situations. Alex/OC One-Shot.


**Title: **Blush

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** She didn't usually blush, he just managed to get her in a lot of awkward situations. Alex/OC One-Shot.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram.

Tiffani walked along the tiled floor of her local target surveying the 'ladies section.' She threw in some deodorant and headed for her 'monthly essentials'. She grabbed some pads and headed for the cash registers to pay for her shopping.

She walked out the automatic doors and smiled as the bright shining sun shone down on her tanned skin. She loved the California weather and Los Angeles truly was a great holiday destination, if you wanted to relax, especially due to the beaches.

Tiffani continued to walk along the streets heading towards the entrance of the mall. TNA Wrestling had been in the arena four blocks from her place of residence and yet she still had not managed to go and see the show. Unfortunately these past few weeks she had been pretty tight for cash, and as a result was working over time, causing her to miss the show she had longed to see, oh-so badly.

She sighed aloud and pulled the sun glasses that had been covering her eyes, onto the top of her head. She let her thoughts consume her, as she walked out of the mall. She was so distracted by thoughts she didn't notice the fact that someone was heading straight towards her, and ended up in a head on collision with the man.

As he stood up, he offered her his hand and pulled her back to her feet. He picked up the shopping she had dropped and handed it to he, then he noticed something else and burst out laughing and handed her the pack of sanitary towels.

"Wouldn't want to forget these now, would we?" He joked and lifted his head as he passed her the pack, she gasped as she recognized the face, the face of Alex Shelley. One half of one of TNA's greatest tag teams; the motor city machine guns.

She bowed her head in embarrassment and tried to hide her face, as she felt cheeks warm up and burn pink. He laughed more at her, and she just turned redder and redder until she reached a rather unflattering shade. They both started laughing causing onlookers to stare. Alex laughed at the obvious embarrassment of the woman.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." He stated slyly looking for an answer. She smirked at him all confidence returning. "I can't remember you asking either, hotshot." She shot back. "Didn't I just ask?" She grinned.

"I normally go by Tiffani, but then again, I've only been called that since birth," she looked him over trying to read him, "feel free to call me what you want though." He smirked cockily at her and put feigned a thoughtful look.

"I can think of a few names, eg. Hot Stuff" yet again he grinned at her, "I'll probably come up with some better ones by tomorrow or maybe even later, so how about giving me your number and I can call you and give you the verdict. Maybe even over dinner." She raised her eyebrows at the blunt athlete.

" I'm afraid my mother taught me not to speak to strangers, never mind giving you my number. And that has to be the worst of many tragic attempts to get me out on a date." He gave a small look of defeat, but quickly perked up, once again showing no sign of giving up.

"Well, you seem to be fine talking to me now." He retorted. "So how about giving me that number?" He continued. She looked around for any possible hope of escape, after coming up with nothing, she turned back to him. Shaking he head in disbelief, she looked him over quickly, his eyesbrow was raised in a questioning way, his lips poised in a firm smirk. Hmm, so he is as cocky as the television portrays him, well I suppose all wrestlers must be. His well muscled torso in view through the tight t-shirt he had on. Just as she was about to leave her best friend Laura ran up to her.

"Hey Tiffani, no chance of you starting dinner tonight?" She asked. I felt like screaming, normally we took it in turns, but for the past two weeks I had wound up making dinner. At least it tasted good. Laura couldn't cook to save her life, she always bought ready-made meals or take aways. I sighed and shot a glare at her. "Aww, come on Tiff, pleeease, I have a meeting. I shouldn't be long, two hours maybe." She explained putting emphasis on the please. I growled,

"Fine, but you owe me _big_ time." She smiled gratefully at me, "Now, move along before you miss the meeting and it's all for nothing, tell Andy I said Hi!" I called after her as she started walking towards the bus stop. I turned back to Alex who now just looked amused.

"If you are such a pushover, why can't I get your number?" I glared at him angrily.

"I am **not** a pushover. Just because I cook dinner, while Laura goes to a meeting, does not mean I'm a pushover- or does it?" I replied, although knowing I was talking more to myself managing to blush a little.

"Oh really huh? I reckon it does. I also reckon you should give me your number already. You really shouldn't keep me waiting, it has after effects" He said matter-of-factly, I groaned. Why did the man have to be so persistant, was this the thousandth time he's asked or was it just me. Someone also needed to deflate that awful ego of his. He was so full of himself.

"In case you didn't realise, I have dinner I now have to cook. So if you'd excuse me I could go buy some damn food. Yes, that means you _still_ can't get my number. Bye, it was ... nice meeting you" I answered leaving him standing like a fool mouth open, while I pranced away. I turned back to face him,

"And by the way, you should know, I am so not a pushover!" I called and once again strode back into the mall to ingredience for me to make the dinner with. I stumbled into the supermarket, tripping on the grill covered entrance and made my way over to the fruit and vegetables. I picked up some lettuce, tomatoes, red onion, cucumber, and peppers, and moved further through the store to find some rice and chicken. After finally locating my nights dinner, I headed back to the counter with the food, and went to the counter to pay. I opened my purse to get money to pay only to be pushed slightly to the side by somebody. I looked up to see... Alex? Paying for me, what the fuck?! Ughh, didn't he ever give up? Jeesh.

I was handed the carrier bag filled with tonights meal, and walked out of the shop, fully aware that he was closely tailing me. He finally caught up after setting into a small jog. After stopping and starting to walk in a small silence, I finally stopped to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Are you going to tell me, why you are still stalking me?" I asked him voice raised slightly in annoyance. He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me further down the street.

"Well. I thought maybe I could keep you company, and maybe get that number?" I sighed, and shrugged the muscled arm from shoulders. Boy this dude, needed to get a life, or something to do with his spare time, I mean, come on, he was _me _chasing around. I decided to ignore him would be the best idea. So that's what I did. He started to follow me again, arg, he was like a lost puppy dog! You'd think, he'd rather just go pick up some barbie, I mean, he's probably on doing this still because of that ego of his. It's not like I have anything he would want and if he wanted sex, well... yeah. Not happening, stupid, cocky, arrogant wrestlers.

I reached the front door and he was still here, so I decided to just let him in, he could get bored and leave. Well that's what I told myself, really, I was beginning to warm up to him. He was pretty funny if you looked past the wall of I-Am-God, he had up.

I went into the kitchen, only to see him sitting at the island in the centre of the room, I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged in return, I unloaded the vegetables, and pulled out a knife, starting to cut them into smaller pieces. Alex grabbed the peppers and pulled out a knife from the same draw I had just been in. We had finished chopping and I grabbed a pan and half filled it with water leaving it simmer on the hob. I grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him through to the living room. I handed him the remote control's to the Television. He collapsed into the armchair. My armchair, no-one ever sat in that chair, it was like an unwritten rule, and yet I just let him sit there and trudged back into the kitchen to make the sauce and cook the chicken. Dinner was finally finished and the phone rang. I grabbed the towel and wiped the sweat from my forehead and walked back into the living room, only to see Alex had answered the phone.

"... Sure. Oh, cool. Yeah I'll tell her, anything else?... Oh Okay. Sure thing, well I'll talk to you some other time, Laura. Nice to speak to you... Bye" He turned around and I shot him a look of expectance.

"Laura said... I have a date with, Andy And that she can't make it for dinner, he's taking her for an indian." He said adopting her tone of voice while he repeated the message. I smiled widely at hearing she finally had a date with Andy. However that smile quickly turned it self upside down. Into a deep frown.

"What am I going to do with a dinner to serve two, when there's only one person here" I thought then I looked at Alex... Arg, so much for not giving in. "You want some dinner?" I asked, trying not to sound hopeful. He grinned that cheeky smile,

"Cool, I'm up for it. I just can't turn down good food. As a thank you, need any help?" I smiled,

"Nah I'm cool. Oh and no prob." I answered.

When we finally sat down for dinner, we were surprisingly quiet, I mean I'm not one of those people who talk non stop but this was the longest silence I'd been in for a while, but I wasn't complaining, maybe this would stop him asking for my number.

"Why do you always act so egotistical? Uhh, no offence" I asked curiously. I mean they say curiosity killed the cat, yet it's never done any harm for me.

"I don't know, I always get let down by girls I like, when I find out they were only in it for the money, or fame, ya know? I just- it just helps me find out who really wants me for me." He answered truthfully, and we slipped into an awkward silence. Maybe curiosity did kill the cat, because that was certainly not what I was expecting. In fact, pretty much the polar opposite, I was kind of hoping for a jackass style retort. The silence extended for a further five minutes.

"That's sad... well sad that you feel the need to do it. People'll do anything to avoid heart break... and it ends up they're breaking their own hearts trying to avoid it." I commented, he nodded sadly.

"I just wish, that someone'd like me for who I am, instead of what I am, life really sucks sometimes. On the upside though, your cooking is superb" He complemented, while trying to change the subject. And there I go again, I blushed. Ahh, why did he always do this to me? I reckon he has to have something against me.

"Thanks" I mumbled bowing my head trying to hide the red colour of my cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush" He said laughing a little, I giggled and turned even more red, I could feel the blood pumping around my face, while my cheeks felt as if they were on fire. We fell into a comfortable silence, the scraping of forks on plates, the only sound audible in the small room.

"You watch wrestling then?" He asked after a while. I nodded, he smiled. "So who's your fave?" He asked. I blushed uh-oh any question but this, I muttered 'you' under my breath hoping he couldn't hear me, while trying to save myself some embarrassment, however he did hear. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." He joked. I turned a deeper crimson and he was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. I was mortified and all he could do was laugh?! Oh, he's just asking for me to spit in his food next time.

I blushed again, ugh, next time?! That means I want him to come over again. _He probably wouldn't want to though_. A voice in my head reasoned. I sighed. I looked up to see the very man in question, looking at me with an expression of bewilderment. I gave him a look that clearly read 'don't ask' and thankfully he showed me a little mercy and left it at that. I couldn't believe I was blushing when I thought about him. Gahh, damn it!

We talked some more, hell we talked so much we ended up debating, whether or not, Skittles, were the best candy ever. Which of course they are, and always will be. I heard a click and realised it was the sound of a key in a lock. More specifically Laura coming home after her, hopefully successful, date with Andy. She walked through the room and waved a little before giving a cliche, 'I'm-so-in-love-and-that-date-rocked' type of sigh. I grinned, Laura and Andy were destined for each other, everyone knew it was coming.

I turned back to Alex, who was now gathering his coat and belongings together. He grinned at me, and instantly knew he had done something. I wasn't sure what though. I stood up and followed him to the front door.

"Thanks, for the dinner. And the talking, I suppose it helped me more, than I realised at first." He told me pulling me into a tight hug as he pulled back he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled warmly at him, yet again, letting my cheeks tinge pink.

"Your Welcome, and really, I enjoyed talking too, it's actually been a while since I just sat and talked." I said a small silence overcoming us. It wasn't awkward, it was just, _there_. He took a step outside the door, and turned to me, giving me one last cheeky grin he wallked away, and by the time he had exited the garden he yelled.

"I'll see you around Tiffani." He then walked away leaving me to whisper 'goodbye' to the thin air. I walked back into the house, the warm heat greeting me well. After locking the door I headed back into the living room, and after deciding to do the dishes the following day, I opened the door to room, and just as I was about to fall into the warm depth of my bed, a buzz sounded from the living room, I sighed and went to investigate. Upon re-entering the room, I found my phone lighting up and rattling against the clear glass of the coffee table.

I picked it up. _1 new text from 'Skittles Suck!'_ I laughed lightly, I knew exactly who this was, Alex.

_Glad to finally have your number, I'm glad I talked Laura into distracting you! Maybe I could really buy you dinner tomorrow. I don't know what your doing now, so I'll call you in the morning. Alex x_

I growled as I read that Laura had been distracting me, ugh the girl needed to focus on her own love life for once. I smiled however as the text ended. His persistance had finally payed off and to be honest I was glad. Tomorrow I was going to have dinner with Alex Shelley! I walked back into my room falling into my bed and pulling the covers around my shoulders.

Note to self, I thought, do not wear red tomorrow, you'll only clash, badly. I grimaced, as bad as pink looked on me I had a feeling I may end up wearing it a lot more than I wanted to.

**A/n: **Tifffani, I'm sorry this took so long to do, as you know the laptop has been out of my hands due to the decorating going on.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and are now considering pressing the little purple button in the bottom left, and REVIEWING, because you know it would make my day! This is basically marking my return to the wrestling fanfic boards, I know they've been ignored but High-School is hectic and hard to keep up with!

This is also my first fic that has anything TNA or Alex Shelley, related so I hope you all liked it despite that fact.

REVIEW!

Rach xox


End file.
